


Destiny Pentober Day 18 - Killed By The Architects

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [18]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Karianna, always curious and never cautious, throws herself into a battle with physics while Persephone waits out the inevitable.
Relationships: Female Guardian & Ghost, Human Guardian & Ghost, Original Guardian & Original Ghost
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664
Kudos: 1





	Destiny Pentober Day 18 - Killed By The Architects

# Killed By The Architects

###  _Written by Wukong_

“My Lady, I strongly suggest finding an alternate way around.”

Persephone was twirling around her guardian, exasperated. At the moment, Karianna stood looking straight towards her target: A taken blight. This wasn’t a standard blight like the ones that dotted the surface of Io. This one was special. Unlike the normal black orb dotted with white particles, this blight was an inversion in the normal coloration. Karianna hadn’t seen anything like it, through all her trekking on Io. Which was why she was willing to risk jumping over the bottomless chasm and the group of taken Phalanxes in between her and the blight, just to collect some samples.

“Psssh, it's FINE! I can make it!” Karianna dismissed her ghost's anxiety and started walking backwards.

“Mistress, even with a running start, there’s still-”

“Do you EVER agree with me?” Karianna cut off her panicking partner. “I KNOW I can make it.”

_At least, I think I can..._ The warlock eyed the idle Phalanxes guarding the blight, her anxiety growing.

“Please reconsider, my lady…” Persephone shook her steel shell nervously.

Karianna shook her head as she hopped around, preparing to make the leap. “Sorry, I gotta give it a shot before I lose the chance.” _Or the will,_ She silently thought to herself. 

Her boots suddenly scraped across the gravel as she dashed towards the precipice. When she got to the edge, she bent her knees and swung her arms back before springing off the edge like a pro athlete.

“Oh, Karianna…” Persephone sighed in disbelief as her guardian flew above the miles-long empty space below. Karianna didn’t catch her ghost's indignation, being focused solely on the prize ahead.

_Riiiight...Here!_ She calculated the apex of her flight in her head, and suddenly leaned back as an otherworldly force blew her robes from behind. She began to glide forward, supported by the invisible updraft conjured forth by her Light. She floated forward effortlessly, as if on a cloud. She’d make it to the other side without incident, if everything remained as it should be.

_Shit._ She silently cursed her luck as the Phalanxes took notice of her going towards them. They locked their shields and formed a defensive line around the edge of the blight. Luckily, Karianna was well above their heads and would easily clear the wall of taken flesh and steel. She casually floated towards them, even as the vortexes of energy on their shields started to glow. _Sorry fellas...not today._

Out of nowhere, the gale of force supporting her started to peter out rapidly, and she began to plummet downward. Panicking, she jammed her eyes shut and shot her hands out forward, hoping to grab onto anything solid. Miraculously, her hands found purchase.

“Aha! Yes! I told you I could make it!” The brash warlock exclaimed to her exhausted ghost. As she opened her eyes, she realized exactly what she had grabbed onto.

_God Dammit…_ her last thoughts cursed herself as the whirlpool of energy erupted off of the Taken shield and she took the blast face-first. Her body careened through the air, back to the other side of the chasm. Persephone nimbly dodged her companion-turned-projectile as the young warlock plummeted towards the ground. She tumbled across the ground, making a sickening crunch as she skidded to the halt, crumpled into the dirt

“For the record, I did tell her she wouldn’t be able to make it” Persephone sighed and floated over to the foolish warlock, preparing to revive her so she could doubtlessly have a dozen more tries.


End file.
